Fetus in fetus
by FriiMoriarty
Summary: Una innovadora causa en la ciencia... no?  JohnXSherlock
1. Chapter 1

Era un quirófano, estaba pulcro de limpieza.

Enfermeras, muchas enfermeras y doctores estaban alrededor, y también en la parte de arriba, donde solían haber personas para admirar las cirugías estaba llena.

Un pelirrubio estaba recostado en la camilla, muy nervioso viendo a tanta multitud, y avergonzado por lo que estaban por hacerle. Volteó hacia su doctora y la miró con suplica por que estos se fueran, pero ella solo le miró con un "Lo siento, no puedo." A él y esté recostó su cabeza firmemente, para pasar a cerrar los ojos, mientras le colocaban el anestésico inhalado.

El sueño comenzó a embargarlo, voces lejanas solo alcanzaba a escuchar.

–_ " Entonces, comencemos… Aquí, nuestro voluntario, el Dr. John Watson, ha decidido ayudarnos con este experimento, esto podría revolucionar al planeta. Él estuvo sometido a algunas pruebas durante estos meses, y como dio positivo a todo, entonces procedemos ahora a implantarle…"_

Y entonces el sueño lo invadió.

* * *

><p>Unas horas después despertaba en la habitación del hospital, sentía un tremendo dolor un poco debajo del ombligo, y levantó la cobija, haciendo después a un lado la bata, tenía una herida, cocida en puntos, seguro, pues estaba cubierta con gasas y una venda. Él sentía tener ya "eso" dentro de sí, por lo cual se pasó la mano por encima, lo cual le hizo un dolor estrepitosamente fuerte.<p>

– Será mejor que no lo toque aún, Dr. Watson. Pasará por algunos cambios estos días, la recuperación estará lista en máximo un mes.

– ¿Pero si no encuentro… quien? Es que, yo no…

– Mire Dr. Watson, usted y yo, sabemos quién estará dispuesto a ser el "donador" para el experimento, y usted quiere mucho esto no?

– Sí, pero…

– Mire, si usted pasa esta última prueba, todos revolucionaremos el mundo de la medicina, y también, alcanzaremos el nivel máximo de transformaciones o implantes. ¿Se imagina a las pobres mujeres que no pueden tener hijos, si les implantamos la "Le matrice"?, o a las parejas Homosexuales, si quieren contraer un hijo, producto de su amor!, Eso es innovación mi querido doctor!

– Está bien, pero por favor, no mencione lo último, no quiero sentirme más incomodo… yo no soy…

– Si, si claro… -Está comentó riendo. – Por cierto, No puede salir del hospital hasta que se recupere completamente.

– ¿¡Que!, pero no le comenté nada a nadie!

– Mycroft Holmes, dijo que mantendría ocupado al Sr. Holmes…

* * *

><p>En otra parte de Londres, se encontraba un Sherlock, por demás preocupado y desesperado, Ya llevaba semanas viendo a John bastante despistado, algo distante y ya no frecuentaba en esos días ir a Baker Street. Eso lo tenía loco, No podía estar mucho tiempo lejos de John, No ahora que se habían reencontrado después de Reichenbach Fall.<p>

¿Qué tal que John ya no lo quería?, ¿Ya no lo quería escuchar?, ¿Ya se había conseguido a alguien más…? Una novia, más bonita. Más inteligente, más… con más sentimientos…

Nadie era más guapo, encantador e inteligente que Sherlock Holmes… ¿Pero en cuanto a sentimientos?, ¿Era necesario?, John sabía perfectamente cuanto lo quería y cuanto lo necesitaba… ¿Aún así era necesario decírselo?... Esto le causo un nudo en el estomago, o tal vez mariposas, no supo bien, no conocía ese sentimiento. Pero por John, él lo haría. Se lo diría.

Entonces un hermano muy "querido" suyo, entro cómodamente por la puerta, dejando su paraguas del lado del sofá de John, él que solía usar.

– ¿A qué has venido Mycroft? – Dijo con pesadez.

– A hablar, ¿Qué no es obvio?

– No necesito hablar, ni pienso hacerlo, estoy muy ocupado.

– ¿En serio?, ¿En qué?

– Yo… Lestrade me pidió mi ayuda, solo estoy esperando a que John regrese para…

– No vendrá. – Lo interrumpió, a lo que hizo que Sherlock lo volteará a ver de una forma, asustada. – No me malinterpretes.

– ¿Cómo que no te malinterprete!, Habla ya Mycroft!.

– A John lo han puesto a investigar.. unos casos en el hospital, así que se quedará allí, más o menos un mes.

– ¡¿Qué!, porque tanto…

– Vamos Sherlock, él también tiene sus asuntos. Pero te advierto, o más bien.. Te aconsejo, que cuando regrese, no lo trates mal, y si tienes algo por decirle. Que sé que es así, Díselo.

– ¿A qué te refieres Mycroft?

– Sherlock, Sherlock… – Suspiró y se acerco a su hermano.– Es hora de que dejes de comportarte así, si quieres a alguien, solo díselo.

– … – Se quedó pasmado, jamás en su corta vida, pensó que Mycroft le dijera eso. ¿Qué estaría haciendo John para que le llevara a no tratarlo "mal", él jamás lo había tratado mal!, pensó.

– Bien, me retiro, mis guardaespaldas te subirán muchos caso en los cuales ocuparte. –Salió por la puerta tomando sus cosas, tan tranquilamente y sereno como entro y bajó las escaleras, entonces 3 sujetos comenzaron a subir varias cajas, con casos antiguos y nuevos.

Al pelinegro se le iluminaron los ojos un segundo y comenzó a hurgar los casos, aun que en realidad tenía en la cabeza a un rubio, uno que le concernía mucho y en realidad no podía estar tranquilo hasta saber lo que estuviese haciendo, y con quién.

Saco su celular y lo texteó.

– _"¿Dónde estás?, ¿Estás con Molly? Porque necesito su ayuda. -SH."._

No hubo respuesta, Supuso que estaría en algún quirófano operando, o en el laboratorio y habría olvidado su celular.

Una hora pasó y volvió a textearlo.

– _"En serio, necesito unas muestras que le mandé a Molly. -SH"_.

Otra vez ninguna respuesta, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, sacando algo de templanza de su ser, para esperar otras dos horas, hasta volverlo a textear.

– _"Me dijeron que no volverás hasta dentro de un mes… Necesito hablar contigo hasta entonces. -SH."_

–_ "Lo siento, Te veré en un mes. -JW"_ – Fue lo único que le respondió el rubio.

El pelinegro solo repasó una y otra vez aquel mensaje… Lo sentía tan frio, tan distante… Tan y como él era. Y sintió horrible, entonces pensó que John estaría enojado con él, Tenía que volver a disculparse, la primera vez no había sido suficiente, supuso. Así que cuando lo volviera a ver tendría que darle una gran, y sincera disculpa.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaban como copos de nieve que caían al suelo y se deshacían para John, mientras que por el contrario, para Sherlock era como aquellas tardes de interminable calor y pesadez.<p>

Estaba en el hospital el rubio, ya se sentía mucho mejor, caminó ya vestido y listo, pero con los nervios destrozados, hacia el espejo. Se levanto la playera y ahí estaba una marca, una pequeña cicatriz en su estomago. No era muy notable, pero supo que si Sherlock la veía preguntaría… Y preguntaría muchas cosas. No es que a él le importara, y en realidad jamás le había visto el torso desnudo, peor por alguna razón tenía el presentimiento, de que él lo vería. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda mientras sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo intenso, al pensar todo eso.

Negó fugazmente con la cabeza y tomo sus cosas, su pequeña maleta que ya le habían traído, con sus pertenencia sy fue a avisarle a la doctora de su partida.

– John, recuerda que debes cuidarte, mucho. Le matrice, ya está en tu sistema y se ha acoplado muy bien, no creo que te cause problemas, será como tener un hígado más o un riñón. – Este solo hizo una mueca de desagrado. – Jamás expirará y si lo deseas, podrás tener…

– No lo digas!, no lo pienses... Por favor, no quiero ni pensar en eso… Ni siquiera sé que pueda hacerlo.

– Lo harás, y cuando lo estés, quiero que vengas aquí. Necesitaré estar en todo el proceso.

– Sí… Gracias. –Comentó para después retirarse de allí, abajo en la salida, ya le estaba esperando un choche negro. Supo inmediatamente quien era, en cuanto le abrieron la puerta.

– ¿Entonces?

– ¿Entonces qué?

– Vamos John, no te comportes como un chiquillo maleducado.

– … - Rodó sus ojos y suspiró, para después mirar a la ventana. – Pues ya, lo hicieron, me dijeron que si… que si yo… Bueno tu sabes!, viniera… Ella cuidaría de mí… Argh! –Se enojó mucho consigo, no le gustaba decir la palabra "embarazado" y menos por ser un hombre, eso era antinatural y ambiguamente tonto, pero… Si eso era posible, todas las personas estarían muy agradecidas que existiera ya una renovación en la medicina.

– Bien, entonces. – Sonrió Mycroft. – Esfuércese, Dr. Watson.

– ¡¿Qué? – La puerta abrió y ya estaban frente a Baker Street.

– Vamos John, compórtate. Él a estado muy loco, más de lo normal, sin ti. Trátalo bien.

– Si, Lo haré…– Este solo contestó un poco hastiado, mientras salía, y ahora se encaminaba adentro de la propiedad.

Mientras veía al auto alejarse, re pensó si debía entrar, y como le explicaría a Sherlock donde había estado, y como lo tomaría él… Seguramente se burlaría de sobremanera, pero bueno, tendría que afrontarlo alguna vez, si es que se presentara la oportunidad. Metió la llave y movió la perilla para entrar, y entonces la cara de Sherlock lo sorprendió, tenía un semblante de duda, y con los ojos medio cerrados, se le acerco al rostro. Lo cual hizo que el rubio cediera un paso totalmente avergonzado, entonces el otro lo notó y se hizo para atrás.

– Hueles a Hospital, entonces no me mintieron. –Se dio media vuelta y subió de dos en dos los escalones, para tirarse al sofá.

– Que demo… - Esté solo soltó al aire al verlo subir, su corazón estaba a punto de explotar al sentirlo tan cerca y su respiración se había entrecortado, parecía que le faltaba un montón el oxigeno. – Idiota… -susurró y pasó, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, para subir igualmente las escaleras, echarle un vistazo al cuerpo de Sherlock tirado en el sofá, leyendo quien sabe qué y subió a su cuarto a desempacar. Soltando un suspiro como de resignación, mientras sacaba toda su ropa de una en una.

– Te extrañe… -Una voz detrás de él se escuchó, a lo que el rubio volteó y miró al pelinegro recargado en el marco.

– ¿Qué?, pero si yo te dije que volvería, no seas infantil Holmes.

– Pero todo era tremendamente Tranquilo, y aburrido! –se tiró en la cama de John, desacomodando la ropa que él rubio ya había puesto.

– Pues… Hubieras salido con alguien, Con Lestrade, con Molly, Llamado a Irene… -Propuso con un todo de celos en la voz.

– No!, ellos no son como tú… -Dijo mientras miraba hacia el techo. – Irene es interesante, pero no es tú.

– Cállate Sherlock, en serio, necesito desempacar y tú…

– Lo siento… – Su semblante había cambiado, ahora los caireles negros que le cubrían la frente, le cubrían hasta los ojos, y con la voz un poco apagada volvió a repetir. – Lo siento mucho, en serio. Ya te di muchas explicaciones, verdades y no sé por qué aun no me perdonas…

– De que estas…– entonces supo de que hablaba, tiro con delicadeza la maleta al suelo, sentándose a su lado, dedicándole la más tierna y comprensiva mirada al otro, después posaba su diestra en su frente, ocultándole más los ojos que ahora se encontraban cerrados. – Ya te perdone… Idiota, el motivo de que no estuviera fue porque… – Entonces las palabras no quisieron salir, la verdad… No quería ni por un segundo salírsele de la boca al doctor. – Estuve trabajando, Un experimento con la doctora que conocimos la vez de "H.O.U.N.D" así que….

– ¿Fuiste hasta allá! – Salto rápidamente para sentarse en la cama, mirándolo a los ojos seriamente – Sin mi…

– No, no!, ella trabaja en el hospital, aquí… Solo que, me necesitó, para investigaciones.

– Yo también te necesitaba…

– Sherlock no empieces, soy tu amigo, y como amigo, también debes de entender que tengo otras prioridades.

– Ya veo. – Se levanto de la cama, se sentía herido. – Está bien.

– ¿Sherlock?

– Está bien John, la próxima prometo no molestarte.

– ¿A dónde vas?

– Con Lestrade, tengo muchos casos ya resueltos…

– Espera

– No

– En serio, espera. –Le tomo de la mano, sintió una pesada carga pero decidió liberarla. – Sherlock… El experimento..

– Si?

– El experimento… – suspiró rindiéndose. – Era yo.

– ¿Qué?...

– Te explicaré, pero siéntate.

– Está bien.

– Mira, – Viéndolo sentarse a su lado, esté se llevo una mano detrás del cuello nervioso, y eligiendo correctamente las palabras. – Ella estaba investigando, sobre la clonación, pero cuando la despidieron, comenzó una nueva investigación, ya que su sobrina, la mayor, es infértil, lo cual la hizo sentirse tremendamente triste, porque pensó que eso podría pasarle a su hija. Así que comenzó a fabricar una "matriz" sustituta, ella y unos colegas, en Francia. Pero ninguna mujer puede implantárselo aún, así que… -Suspiró.

– ¿Te ofresis… te?

– Sí.

– Ósea que… – Esté volteó a ver hacia el vientre de John, curiosamente, y delicadamente levantándole la playera, viéndole la cicatriz, El rubio se sonrojó, sintiendo las pálidas manos del pelinegro tocando su cuerpo. – Vaya… Es pequeña, y casi invisible, hicieron un gran trabajo… ¿Entonces John, puedes… embarazarte?

– Eso creo… No lo e intentado… - Dijo con algo de vergüenza.

– Mmh…– Asintió en silencio, para después, y a sorpresa de el rubio, Sherlock acerco su rostro al del rubio, tomándola con las manos. – Pensé que era mi culpa, que te fueras. En serio lo creí, ¿Me perdonas?

– S-Sherlock.. Yo.. eh, si, n-no te preocupes…

– Gracias… -Sonrió mientras acercaba lentamente su rostro, pegando sus labios a los del otro, Este los abrió totalmente, y su rostro se encendió de un color rojo e intento quitarse, pero su deseo y sentir la boca de Sherlock intentando entrar, lo hizo ceder, provocando que ahora, ambas lenguas chocaran y juguetearan entre sí.

Poco a poco el pelinegro comenzó a recostar el rubio, el cuan cedió ante sus impulsos y se dejó recostar, se separaron unos momentos, mientras Sherlock se levantaba de la cama, e iba hacia la puerta, el rubio se quedo helado, mirando sus paso, pero el otro solo iba a cerrar la puerta, poniendo el seguro en esta, para después volver frente a John, el mencionado se hacía un poco hacia atrás, quedando en medio de la cama, mientras ahora, Sherlock lo abordaba colocando una pierna entre las rodillas de John, y la otra sobre la cama, besándolo nuevamente, recostado encima de él.

La playera de Watson, comenzó a ceder hacia arriba de su cabeza, puesto a que Sherlock comenzaba retirársela lentamente, dejándole el torso desnudo, y comenzaba a darle pequeños y húmedos besos al mismo, John, a causa de tanto deseo y demás, sentía como su respiración comenzaba a entre cortarse, dejando salir gemidos al sentir tanto contacto con su desnuda piel, Al volver el pelinegro a la boca del rubio, esté le quitó igualmente la playera, en cuanto Sherlock, vorazmente comenzó a bajarle los pantalones.  
>Por un segundo de inmenso placer, John olvido lo que ya traía en su interior, pero en el segundo que lo recordó se hizo a un lado, horrorizado por lo que estaban a punto de hacer.<p>

– ¿Te lastime? ¿Aún te duele la herida?

– No, no es eso… Es que si tú…. Yo podría quedar…

– ¿Es eso malo?

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Qué tengamos un bebé… Esta mal?

– No he dicho eso, es solo que…

– John, Te amo… Mucho, y si no quieres un bebé, yo lo entiendo, solo que…

– ¿Solo qué?

– No tengo.. un condón –Balbuceó con vergüenza Holmes.

– No me importaría tener un bebé, y menos de ti… – Rió Watson al sentir al pobre de Sherlock tan avergonzado, así que lo jaló hasta él, quitándole por completo los pantalones y los suyos.

Entonces, ahí en la cama de John, yacían mirándose el uno al otro, investigando cada parte de su ya activo cuerpo, ambos se les notaba que estaban ansiosos por sentirse, por lo que tomando la iniciativa, el rubio colocó ahora a Sherlock recostado en la cama, boca arriba, y él hizo lo suyo, sentándose lentamente en la ya erecta intimidad de Sherlock, Lo cual hizo que ambos, gritarán de placer, ambos vírgenes, ambos sintiendo placer.

Las manos de Sherlock Buscaron las caderas de John, moviéndolo incesablemente de arriba abajo, para que él pudiera adentrarse cada vez más en su interior. John había colocado las manos en el respaldo de la cama, con los ojos cerrados y la boca entre abierta, dejando salir gemidos, gemidos de locura y de pasión, como nunca lo había sentido.

Sudor y liquido seminal se entrelazaban en ambos cuerpos, en ambos abdómenes, mientras Sherlock con su mano masturbaba la erección notable de John, Ambos sentían que el momento clave en su manto de placer estaba por llegar. Y así fue, Holmes, se vino dentro de John, y el ultimo lo hizo sobre el abdomen se Sherlock, ambos gritando el nombre del otro al viento. Dejando allí claro, cuanto se amaban… Y más.

* * *

><p>Unos mese habían pasado, Habían ido a varios casos, pero Sherlock, ya había sacado aquel lado sobreprotector que jamás había mostrado y que su madre le había proporcionado desde el día que nació. Cada que John se sentía mareado, o con mucha Hambre, Sherlock dejaba absolutamente todo lo que estaba haciendo e iba a cuidar a John, Fuese en donde estuviesen, él lo ayudaba. E iban regularmente al doctor, como la mujer les había pedido.<p>

En el último mes, El pequeño se había adelantado, así que se encontraban en la habitación del rubio, y entro la doctora, ya preparada para la cirugía.

– ¿Listo John?

– S-Sí…

– Haga lo mejor de sí, si no… – Dijo un Sherlock realmente preocupado, tomándole de la mano al amor de su vida, que residía en la cama, con inmensos dolores.

– Claro, joven, tendremos que aplicarle una cesárea. Puede que tenga una matriz joven John, pero si es parto natural, no creo que lo soporte, así que… Manos a la obra – sonrió mientras se llevaban en una camilla al joven preocupado y dejando a otro aun más en la habitación.

Horas, Horas pasaban, Sherlock ahora en vez de estar en su casa como la primera vez, rondando de un lado a otro preocupado y desesperado, ahora estaba en la habitación de hospital, lleno de duda y de incertidumbre, preocupado ya por las dos personas que ahora amaría durante toda su vida. Entonces la doctora entró.

– Lo estuve buscando Sr Holmes.

– ¿Sí? –se paró en seco, tratando de leer la conducta de la doctora, pero la preocupación le nubabla la mente y sus deducciones.

– Todo salió bien, es una hermosa niña… -sonrió y le hizo señas para que la acompañara. – Se parece mucho a ambos, pero necesitaría crecer más para agarrar más facciones. –Lo llevó hasta los cuneros. – Está allá.

– Que, pequeña… -miró por el ventanal a la pequeña criatura, Era extremadamente bonita, de una piel blanca como la de Sherlock, y el cabello rubio cenizo, combinación del rubio de Watson y el Negro de Sherlock. Los pequeños ojos que se abrían por primera vez a la luz, eran de un color azul extremadamente hermoso, lo cual hizo sonreír de una manera especial al detective. - ¿John? Quiero verlo… - Volteo a ver a la doctora y está sonrío para guiarlo hasta John. Esté estaba dormido profundamente, entonces, Sherlock se acerco lentamente sin hacer ruido, y le tomó de la mano, para mirarlo unos minutos, después sentarse junto a él, y darle un beso en la frente.- John, No sabes cuánto te extrañe….

–Hamish Holmes-Watson...

– Eh? – Dijó con curiosidad, al ver que el rubio comenzaba a despertarse.

– Así se va a llamar... – Ambos se miraron, y comenzaron a reír.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin...? XD<strong>

**Ahhhhh me dieron ganas de escribir este fic, XD estaba delirando ayer entre dormirme y mi insomnio, y mi mente comenzo a imaginar esto... XD extraño pero tierno al mismo tiempo... Un watson embarazado, que bonito~**

**XD bueno, espero les guste n/n Gracias por leer! y por los revews (si es que me dejan, de antemano se los agradezco muchísimo 3)**

**Pd: El nombre de la Bebé, Es el mismo que Dijo John en el Episodio de "A Scandal in Belgravia" cuando están discutiendo Irene y sherlock, que John les dice "John Hamish Watson, por si estan buscando nombres de bebés"... XD que celoso~**


	2. Chapter 2

Un leve tono de desesperación y preocupación se le notaban en la mirada al pelinegro, mecía en brazos a la pequeña niña, que no dejaba de llorar sin cesar, Sherlock no sabía que hacer. Tal vez era el mejor en muchas cosas, y lo bastante inteligente para deducir y dictar cosas que nadie más podía hacer, pero cuando se trataba de su pequeña de 2 años. Era muy torpe.

Entonces, de las compras llegó un rubio riéndose al ver esa escena, dejando en la cocina las bolsas con comida, leche, verduras, y demás. Tomó después a la bebe en brazos, unos segundos después, la bebé comenzó a acallar su llanto, Sherlock con mucha curiosidad, se acercó a mirarla al rostro, con cara de –"**_¿Por qué con él no lloras?_**" – Y entre cerró un poco los ojos, como deduciendo las cosas.

– Solo tienes que mecerla con cuidado, Sherlock.

– Lo intenté. – Se repuso mirándole a los ojos.

– Ya… - Este dulcemente le propino un beso a Sherlock, y después a la bebé, para darle su chupón y dejarla en su cunita, ya más tranquila.

– Ella es muy berrinchuda… – Se iba hacia el sofá tomando su libro, y colocándose un parche de nicotina.

– De tal palo… – El rubio le dijo riendo, sirviéndole una taza de té al otro, llevándosela con cuidado, y sirviéndose después la suya, yéndose a sentar tranquilamente en el sofá. –¿Algún caso nuevo?

– Sí, pero todos aburridos. Una esposa que asesinó a su marido, por celos. ¿John, Tú me serías infiel?

– ¿¡Que! –Este escupió el té de la reacción de sorpresa – ¿A qué viene eso Sherlock?

– No lo sé, solo preguntaba.

– Eres un idiota. ¿Cómo crees que yo…? Tenemos una hija, Y ya tenemos más de 5 años juntos. Vivimos juntos, y siempre estoy a tu lado… ¿Desconfías de mi?

– No, John. Solo pregunté –Este le miró de reojo, terminándose su té.

– Dios… – Suspiro y dejó la taza de lado, sobándose las sienes y dejando salir el aire con mucha pesadez.

– Lo siento… –Se levantó y se incoó frente a él – Creo que no debí preguntar algo así.

– No, no está bien. Te entiendo.

– ¿En serio? – Levantó una ceja.

– Te lo dije, Yo te conozco, en verdad, Te conozco más que nadie. Y sé que nunca habías tenido una relación… Y bueno, yo tampoco, y menos con alguien de mi mismo sexo.

– El género no importa John, Cuando alguien se "enamora" las reacciones químicas…

– Ya lo sé... Sherlock – Lo interrumpió. – Ya lo sé. –Se comenzó a reír y lo abrazo con dulzura. – No dejaré de ser como soy contigo, porque no creas en realidad en el amor.

– Yo no… – Sintió el abrazo y correspondió. – Lo siento. – Le costaba mucho decir sus sentimientos, pero él entendía que John ocupaba un 50% de espacio en su corazón. Y el otro por ciento, lo terminaba de llenar su pequeña hijita.

El teléfono celular de Sherlock comenzó a sonar, Era Lestrade que necesitaba su ayuda. El pelinegro miró al rubio, en realidad Lestrade se oía muy angustiado, por lo que salieron en ese instante de Baker Street, dirigiéndose a la comisaría, John traía en brazos a la pequeña.

* * *

><p>Llegaron y los recibió Lestrade, con una sonrisa, pero pronto como apareció en su rostro, desapareció dejando pasar un semblante intranquilo y preocupado, caminaron hacia adentro y como siempre, Anderson y Donovan estaban allí para dejar salir sus críticas y burlas.<p>

– Rarito!, Y la esposa… –Miró la morena al pelirrubio y dejó salir una sonrisa.

– Cállate… – La miró desafiante Sherlock, mientras le tapaba los oídos a John.

– ¿Qué? –John solo miró a Sherlock taparle los oídos causa que a la otra solo le causara risa y se acercara a John.

– ¿Cómo se llama?

– Dorian H. Holmes-Watson – Sonrió con grandeza, mientras que la otra alzo una ceja.

– Bonito nombre, ¿Lo elegiste tú?

– Entre Sherlock y yo.

– Mmh.. – Asintió sonriendo.

– Sherlock, John, ¿Podrían venir?

– Si, lo siento. –Sonrió John y se acercaron a Lestrade.

– Bueno, no quiero alarmarlos pero… – Suspiro. – Llegó esto. –Les entregó un papel que decía "Sherlock Holmes, Voy por ti."

– ¿Esto es?

– Lo encontramos… en el cuerpo de un niño que dejaron abandonado en el muelle. Ha habido muchos casos de niños secuestrados, y que todos los dejan allí, en los muelles.

– Niños… – John abrió los ojos, inconscientemente abrazando a su bebé. - ¿Y mandaron eso? – Volteo a ver a Sherlock con suma preocupación.

– La noticia de que nació su hijo, estuvo en muchos periódicos, aparte de ser un gran descubrimiento médico, es tú hija Sherlock. La hija del más… – Dio una pausa, como detestaba admitir la inteligencia de Sherlock – Del detective más inteligente.

– Tienen que tranquilizarse. ¿Ha habido otro cuerpo?

– El niño de la nota, apareció está mañana. Entonces comenzamos a leer reportes y ya máximo 10 niños han desaparecido y encontrados en lotes baldíos.

– Ya veo… – Se quedó en silencio un rato, tratando de analizar lo que estaba por ocurrir. – John, Tú y Dorian se van a tener que ir.

– ¡¿Qué!

– Aquí no están seguros, eso me queda absolutamente claro.

– Pero Sherlock… ¿A dónde planeas que vayamos? – Dijo el rubio con un tono de enojo en la voz.

– Pueden ir a la posada a en la que fueron cuando investigaron el "H.O.U.N.D" – Dijo Lestrade. – De todas formas los mantendremos vigilados todo el tiempo…

– Sherlock, ¿Tú vendrás?

– No, tengo que encontrar a quien está llevándose a tantos niños.

– Vale… ¿Entonces cuando partiremos?, no se me hace justo, dejaré a Sarah nuevamente a cargo con todo el hospital…

– ¿Qué acaso no te importa su seguridad! – Sentencio Sherlock, mirándole a los ojos.

– ¿Sherlock? – Este parpadeo varias veces, Holmes podía ser idiota, arrogante, egoísta y crítico. Pero jamás le había hablado así a John, y menos de su pequeña. Esté solo lo miró enojado y salió de la oficina de Greg. Para encaminarse a la salida.

– ¿No crees que te pasaste, Sherlock?

– Está bien, necesito que se aleje.

– ¿Lo has hecho tú?... – Temió preguntar.

– ¿Lo de los niños! Lestrade por dios, pensé que eras más inteligente, Claro que no le haría nada a unos niños. A lo que me refería, es que necesitaba gritarle, si no lo hacía, no me dejaría protegerlo.

– Vaya, Entonces se te ha ablandado el corazón al parecer.

– No te equivoques, una cosa es que me preocupe y otra que mi corazón inexistente, le dé a tu pequeño interés algo de qué hablar.

– Sí claro, como digas Sherlock. Pero bueno, le diré a Donovan que escolte a la posada a John. – Llamó a la morena, quien estaba con Anderson hablando. – Necesito que lleves a John Watson.

– ¿Llevarlo? Pero si se acaba de ir.

– ¿De ir, a Donde?

– ¿Y cómo lo voy a saber? – Le respondió a Sherlock. – Solo lo vi salir y entrar después a un auto negro.

– ¿Un… auto? –Sherlock rogó a todos los dioses inexistentes para él, que fuera Mycroft el que se los había llevado. Y salió de allí, buscando de un lado a otro algún indicio de John y su pequeña. Pero no había nada, Lestrade le siguió hasta la calle y entonces, sacó su celular marcando el número del rubio. – John, contesta…

– **_Hola, Hola... Sherlock Holmes._** – Una voz femenina resonó del otro lado del teléfono, por un instante pensó que era Irene, pero el timbre de voz era diferente, era más… Agudo.

– ¿Quién es?

– **No me recuerdas?, Que mal…** -Dijo con decepción. –**_ Dejaré que me recuerdes, por lo mientras, John y tú pequeña están conmigo, Por cierto, no sabía que te gustaban tan guapos y adorables, tal vez considere quedármelo para mí._**

– ¡¿Dónde están! ¡Déjalos ir! O te encontraré y…

– **_¿Y qué?_ **– Lo interrumpió –**_ No me puedes hacer nada, ni siquiera me recuerdas, querido. Sabrás de mí, Mr. Sherlock Holmes._ **– Y colgó.

John… -Esté susurró al viendo, mientras apretaba fuertemente el teléfono.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No pensé que seguría este fic, pero... xD ya ven, XDD sus revews me dierón ánimos para continuarlo :3 así que espero les guste~<strong>_

_**¿Que pasará con John y Dorian?**_

_**u/u las veo hasta el siguiente cap~ Gracias nuevamente por leer y sus revews! i love you y feliz 29 de Enerlo Sherlockians!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Recorría una y otra vez la habitación, entrando a su "Mind Palace" Cerrando furiosamente los ojos, tratando de recordar aquella voz, pero nada le venía a la mente, por lo cual, molesto abría los ojos, golpeando a la mesa más cerca que tuviese. Se sentía impotente. Frágil. Sin John y su pequeña, la habitación se volvía tan oscura y sola… Solo deseaba que nada les estuviera causando daño. Entonces volvió los ojos a los libros que tenía tirados y desordenados en el suelo, eran fotos antiguas, de muchas personas, "Amigos", "Familia", "Maestros". Pero no entendía. No sabía quién era.

Al otro lado de Londres, en una casa antigua pero no descuidada, se encontraba John, con una cuna al lado, viendo dormir a su pequeña. Recorría la habitación buscando desesperadamente con sus orbes algún indicio o una pista para que pudieran salir de allí. Pero nada, la puerta, estaba cerrada con llave, era de madera, tallada y elegante, pero se notaba que estaba reforzada por madera muy gruesa, luego se volvió a la ventana, y estaba cerrada, con llave y con barrotes por dentro, con las cortinas cerradas, para que no se viera ni siquiera el paisaje de afuera.

Entonces un chirrido de la puerta se escuchó. El rubio con pánico volvió la mirada, viendo a una mujer, era alta y extremadamente hermosa, pero con una mirada y una sonrisa ampliamente malvada y con malas intenciones. Por un segundo se le figuro a "The Woman" por la altitud que emanaba al caminar, y la sensualidad que derrochaba. Venía solo vestida con un camisón, mirando fijamente a John, comenzó a caminar hacia él. Este solo se hacia lo más posible atrás de la ama, pegado ya a la esquina de la pared, ella lo había acorralado.

– ¿Me tiene miedo? ¿A una mujer?

– Ya basta… Por favor, Déjenos ir.

– Vamos ¿Qué no te gusta?

– No. Déjenos ir. –Volvió a repetir. En realidad, se le notaba a John los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, tenía moretones por doquier, y estaba muy lastimado. En cambio la bebé se encontraba bien, la mujer se acercaba a la cuna, mirando a la pequeña, dando un dulce suspiro-

– Es tan bonita, cuando Sherlock venga, él yo y ella. Vamos a ser una familia muy feliz.

– Sherlock no la quiere! Ni si quiera sabe quién es usted! Ni yo lo sé! No sé qué hacemos aquí, por favor, deje de matar niños, déjenos ir.

– Ay, pobrecito…– Acercándose a paso ligero, tomo al hombre por las muñecas, este no se resistió, porque sabía que si se resistía, la mujer se iría contra de la pequeña. Está mirándolo furiosa, amarraba con un nudo bastante doloroso, las muñecas al respaldo de la cama, para después pasar a los pies y hacer lo mismo, dejándolo inmóvil. – Si no te necesitara para traer a Sherlock… – se acerca a la cara de John, este solo se volteaba a otro lado, esto la enfurecía más, atrayendo su cara, con su mano, enterrándole un poco las uñas, que estaban pintadas de un rojo carmín.- Ya te hubiera matado. Es más… quemaría tu ser entero… Pero mientras… – Se colocaba encima, apaciguando el enojo, descubriendo la intimidad de John, está comenzaba a acariciarlo y provocando reacciones inconscientes y que su cuerpo no podía resistir, pero él simplemente cerraba los ojos. Deseando que eso no pasara. – Me divertiré un poco contigo.

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado 5 días, y ninguna noticia de John ni de su bebé, ni una pista. Hasta los niños habían cesado de desaparecer, y ser encontrados. Esto lo volvía loco. Necesitaba recordar, expresar, iba y regresaba por toda la ciudad. Pagándoles a gente extraña y a los conocidos para que le ayudaran a investigar, todo para poder recuperarlo. Se sentía a morir. Ninguna de las noches en que John no estaba, podía conciliar el sueño, se la pasaba volteando el asunto en su cabeza, investigando. Pensando… Sacando las cajetillas de cigarro abandonadas en los lugares más oscuros, para fumárselas todas y cada una.<p>

Entonces, comenzó a vibrar su celular. Se sorprendió y palideció al ver el número, pues era del celular de John, a toda prisa, sacó su laptop, y abrió el programa de grabado de voz. Así que contestó y puso el alta voz.

– John…?

– S-Sherlock… Y-Yo… T-Te amo… Sherlo.. – Se Vio interrumpido y un golpe se escucho de fondo.

– John!

– Cállate! – Se escuchó a lo lejos. – Buenas noches. Mr. Sherlock Holmes… Ya han pasado 56 días. Extraño verlo salir por la calle. Ya no lo ha hecho…

– ¿Dónde están?

– Ni siquiera he visto que salga por alimento. Vaya, se ha de estar muriendo de hambre, si quiere, podemos casarnos y…

– ¿Dónde… Están? – Volvió a repetir, sin perder la templanza.

– Ash! Que aburrido Mr. Holmes… Bien, le daré una pista. Estrella… – Susurró para después reírse dulcemente, o eso es lo que trataba de aparentar.

– ¡¿Estrella! Eso que…- Escuchó cómo le colgaban, por lo que se enfureció tirando el celular al sofá, y revolviendo sus cabellos con algo de desesperación- John… John… ¿Qué voy a hacer?, mi mente no está funcionando como debe…. John… Oh como te extraño…

Esta se guardaba el celular dentro de sus prendas y volteaba a ver a John, quien estaba realmente pálido y recostado en la cama, en posición fetal, llorando en silencio. Esta solo negaba con la cabeza y se acercaba una charola, con comida. Cada día solo le llevaba una charola con poca comida, lo odiaba, pero aun lo necesitaba vivo. Además de satisfacerla, necesitaba su trampa, para cazar a su presa. Mientras, con todo gusto, le preparaba un poco de leche a la bebé, se negaba a recibirla a menos de que fuera en manos de su padre, y esta obligaba a John, a que se la diera.

Saliendo de la habitación dejando a padre e hijo en las sombras de esa fétida habitación.

En el sexto día, Sherlock se había pasado todo el día, pensando en la palabra "estrellas" Por lo que súbitamente, prendió la Lap top, para escuchar una y otra, y otra vez la grabación, volviendo los recuerdos.

_Cuando tenía 20 años… Nada._

_15 años…. Nada._

_8 años…. Espera…. 8 años!_

Comenzó a re escuchar la voz. Y la imagino un poco más pequeña, y más chillona. Y entonces con la palabra uniéndola a sus recuerdos. Como Relámpagos comenzaron a llegarle imágenes borrosas de su pasado. Por eso… Por eso ella no estaba en ninguna de las fotografías.

Lo recordaba poco, pero sabía que el paraje que vislumbraba en su mente, era la mansión donde solía vivir con sus abuelos, en los veranos interminables, para él y Mycroft. Era bastante pesado esos días, pues no había mucho que hacer, ya que en el campo, a muchos kilómetros se encontraba la civilización. Pero, habían unos vecinos. Acabados de mudar, en una granja cercana. Era una familia bastante extraña y los padres eran disfuncionalmente malos con su pequeña hija. Ella salía de la casa, y se la pasaba observando y tal vez imaginándose en la mansión.

Un día Sherly, como le decía su abuela, estaba caminando por el jardín, mientras jugaba con un palo a ser un "pirata" , golpeaba y hacía, puesto a que no tenía mucho más que hacer dentro de la casa. Entonces unos ojos, una mirada penetrante, infringieron en él un escalofrió, por lo cual, volvió la mirada y se encontró con los orbes azules de una hermosa niña de tez pálida y cabello oscuro, igual que el de él, pero el cabello de la chica era lacio, como lluvia oscura que caía de su nuca.

Él se acerco, lentamente y con algo de miedo, pero tomó algo de aire, y se armó de valor para hablarle al extraño espécimen que se encontraba frente a él.

– H-Hola! Soy Sherlock Holmes…

– Yo me llamo….

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quiero tomar este pequeño espacio. Para decirle nuevamente a mi Sherlock (Michelle) Que lo siento Muchisimo! por no prestarle la atención debida, por estar escribiendo, y escuchando música TT me sentí terriblemente avergonzada... ! Y aun que sé que me perdonaste, aún así quise dedicarte esto. Como te prometí :3 so... Espero con ansias el próximo domingo nOn7**_

_**Y a los demás. Muchas gracias por sus revews! u/u**_


	4. Chapter 4

– H-Hola! Soy Sherlock Holmes…

– Yo me llamo… Alice, Alice Di Alexandros. – Sonreía con mucha dulzura.

– Oh, Sí, Mucho gusto… ¿Y estás sola por aquí? ¿Dónde vives? – Preguntaba un pelinegro curioso, tirando ya el palo, recargándose en un árbol cerca de ella, cruzado de brazos.

– Vivo en la granja, más allá del sendero. – Señalaba un camino largo que recorría varios kilómetros de hermosas llanuras desnudas.

– ¿Y qué te trae por aquí?

– Huir de mis papas… – Se reía con inocencia, al tener esa edad, la niña parecía muy despierta.

–… Bueno, yo soy un pirata. – Dijo con un toqué de emoción, por fin tendría con quien jugar y no tener que estar suplicando a Mycroft por un poco de atención. – Podrías ser un marinero!, si gustas jugar, claro.

– ¡Cómo no!, ¡me encantan los piratas!.

Y entonces así pasó, y cada verano hasta cumplir 13, ambos muchachos se veían, pero cada uno había comenzado a seguir por otros senderos, uno más que el otro, se interesaba por cosas más Reales, más con lógica y pensamiento, lo que hacía que la chica le creciera más el interés. A los pocos meses de rencontrarse en el 13 cumpleaños del pelinegro, la chica le decía que su madre había muerto a causa de su padre, alcohólico. Y que tendrían que mudarse, pues la granja también estaba yendo en decadencia.

Una noche antes de mudarse, la joven había citado al pelinegro, en donde se habían conocido. El paraje era melancólicamente conocido.

– Sherlock… '¿Me extrañarás cuando me vaya?

– Ya te lo he dicho, Alicia. Yo no cuento con esa clase de…

– Si. si, de "sentimientos", por nadie.., y no lo harás jamás… – Suspiraba desilusionada recargándose en sus manos, esté la miraba y le colocaba una mano en la espalda, dándole unas palmaditas, no le gustaba lidiar con clase de problemas así.

– Lo siento, pero me conoces.

– Lo sé… Sherlock… – Esta le tomaba de las manos, mirándole con una esperanza fugaz y creciente en los ojos. – Cuando seamos grandes, si aún tú no encuentras a nadie… A nadie que te haga sentir feliz. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

–¿Qu-Que! – Se sorprendía mirándola con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Pero al ver la seriedad con la que lo veía, simplemente dejo salir un suspiro– Si a los 30 no encuentro a nadie, está bien, me casaré contigo.

– Pero es en serio, Sherlock Holmes!.

– Sí sí, tranquila… - La soltaba mientras, ya se sentía por demás incomodo. – Mejor será que regreses, tu padre no te encontrará cuando despierte de su resaca y… – Entonces sintió unos labios que le invadían los suyos, y con un un gran saltó, se retiro. – A-Alice!.

– Lo siento… Pero era mi despedida.. – Se rió con alegría y se fue corriendo con el corazón latiendo a mil por el chico.

–Jamás entenderé a las personas y sus innecesarias "muestras" de cariño… – Susurraba para sí, para voltear a todos lados y acomodarse su abrigo, y bufanda, para regresar a su casa.

Y entonces abrió los ojos, sintió un pesado dolor en el corazón. Esa chica por dulce y tierna que pareciese, en realidad se había obsesionado por él y por su trabajo, una o dos veces la había visto en la calle, pero como tenía otras cosas en que pensar. Jamás le había dado importancia, hasta ahora…

¿Pero por qué ahora?, Ah si.. La promesa, pensó. Seguramente era eso… Pero, Sherlock ya pasaba de los 30, y en realidad, casi todo el mundo ya sabía que John y él tenían una relación por demás de ser solo amigos. ¿Por qué estar empeñada en eso…? Y siguió dando vueltas, comenzando a ver viejas notas de su infancia, pero… ¿Dónde estaría escondida?... Y tan claro como el agua le vino a la cabeza.

Se dio unos golpes en la frente por ser tan estúpido e ignorar eso, pero qué bueno que se había dado cuenta. Tomó un pequeño fragmento de hoja de su antiguo diario, y lo guardó, entonces comenzó a buscar en su celular. Al hallar lo que tenía que encontrar, llamó a Lestrade, lo cual era extraño de él. Pero se dirigió en un taxi lo más rápido que era posible hacia la dirección..

– Ya sé donde están.

– ¿En serio?, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – Comenzó a caminar, mientras hablaba con el pelinegro y llamaba a unos cuantos policías como refuerzo, y subían en las patrullas.

– Lo siento, pero es una larga historia. Necesito que no pongan las alarmas no hasta que salga..

– ¿Quién?

– Ya lo verás, pero por lo tanto, necesito que me dejes entrar, solo a mí.

– Estas loco? Ah, bueno eso ni siquiera tengo que preguntarlo…

– Cállate Lestrade, es en serio.

– Ya, Ya bien. Sherlock, tranquilo…

– Es en esta dirección. – Le pasó la dirección en un mensaje y después le colgó. Era la última dirección donde Alice se había mudado con su padre, después de esa casa. Jamás volvió a saber nada de ella, pero por los periódicos, al cumplir los 18, leyó que su padre se había muerto de abuso de drogas y alcohol, como ambos habían predicho en una de sus tantas y pequeñas "hazañas" de deducción.

Sherlock se les adelantaba a todos. Muchos de los policías todavía quedaban algo alejados de la casa, Lestrade estaba comiéndose las ansias, pues tenía miedo que en un arranque, Sherlock hiciera algo que él no pudiera encubrir.  
>Comenzó a caminar, tranquilizando de sobremanera su cuerpo, y relajando cada tendón de su cuerpo que estaba paralizado por la cólera y el resentimiento que ahora le causaba la mujer. Tocó una vez. Nada.<p>

Tocó una segunda vez, y entonces la puerta comenzó a abrirse y un cuerpo casi lo tumbaba al suelo, cuando había sido impactado por un abrazo sumamente recelosa contra su cuerpo. Esté simplemente la observaba sin hacer ademanes, ni corresponder. Al sentir el cuerpo pesado de la otra, la tomó de los hombros retirándola, mirando dentro y buscando en silencio al rubio, pero aún no le decía nada. Así que la miró, y esta lo invito a pasar.

– Pensé que jamás me recordarías.

– ¿Cómo no recordarte, después de haber hecho una promesa conmigo?

– Y... ¿Te lo has pensado?

– Sí, y mi respuesta es no.

– Uy que mal… – Susurraba mientras cerraba con llave la puerta, y la metía entre su ropa íntima, este solo alzaba una ceja – Si la quieres, tómala.

– No, Aún no. –Esté solo volteaba dándole la espalda Inspeccionando la habitación. Sucia, sucia por dentro, pero bien conservado en los muebles caros. Había muchas esculturas, esculturas falsas, pero costosas para quien los compro, un ciego de arte. Pensó. Paso sus ojos a otros lados, parecía haber 3 habitaciones, La mujer solo lo miraba con los brazos cruzados, mirándolo y caminando detrás de él.

– ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

– Lo amo.

– A John Watson, ¿Un solterón sin dedicación por tus gustos?

– Sí, a John Watson, Y no, no es un solterón. Me tiene a mi.

– Sherlock, Sherlock ¿Cuándo entenderás que los hombres no pueden formar familias..?

– Si pueden, nosotros somos un claro ejemplo de eso. – Este ya estaba por demás enojado y colérico al cien, y eso, ella lo notó así que sonrió más al tener su objetivo cumplido.

– ¿En serio? ¿Y por eso lo dejas con la pequeña siempre que tienen un caso?, ¿O cuando no soportas escucharla llorar? ¿O cuando tienes que darle de comer?

– Y-Yo no… – Se vio interrumpido por la mujer quien se acercaba a él.

– John tampoco puede manejarla, ella tiene más sobre ti que de él, es berrinchuda, e inteligente, Lo sé, lo noto. Tiene tus mismos ojos, y a pesar de ser tan pequeña, ya está demasiado consiente de todo… Tú no sabes, pero ella ya sabe decir algunas palabras. ¿Sabes lo que dice?... No te quedes callado!, bueno te lo diré… Siempre dice "Alicia, mamá!" Siempre… – Mentía, Sherlock lo notaba. En cada poro de su piel, se translucía la mentira.

– ¿En serio?, Vaya. Sí que es inteligente. Quiero verlo con mis propios ojos.

– Oh no Sherlock, no creas que soy tan tonta. Si quieres encontrarlos, hazlo tú, pero te advierto, que a quien encuentres, el otro no podrá salir jamás.

Entonces se quedó helado. Y volteó a mirarla, Esta solo sonreía y se apartaba un poco de él, indicándole que pasara a buscar a las habitaciones, ella serviría algo de "té". Le había dado solo 2 oportunidades. Si a la 2 no los encontraba, entonces le daría a elegir a quien salvar. Por lo que él al verla partir, comenzó a buscar desesperadamente y sin aliento casi, como el día que tuvo que buscar una falla en el cuadro falso de pintura.

Inspeccionó las tres puertas, la pared, las rendijas, y entonces pegó oído.

Nada. Ni un indicio…

Siguió recorriendo cada parte de la pared, con la cabeza pegada, escuchando y tratando de escuchar algún sonido.. Pero un pequeño suspiro de aire, le recorrió la mejilla. Volteó y no había puerta. Entonces se quedó pasmado, y volvió y tocó un poco la palma hacía donde pretendía que estuviera una manija, y allí estaba, pequeña e invisible, y tocó. Esperando alguna respuesta. Y la obtuvo.

– S-Sherlock… – Se escuchó en un susurro.

– John… - Le había respondido de igual manera. – Te sacaré…

– N-No Sherlock.. Ve por Dorian, está en una habitación, escuché… por los pasos que daba, que está en la habitación frente a esta… – El pelinegro volvió la mirada y había una puerta justo detrás, pero volvió a pegar su oído a la puerta.

– No, John. Te tengo que sacar…

– Por favor… Sherlock Ve por Dorian… - Comenzó a decir, mientras su voz comenzaba a entrecortarse…

– Lestrade ya a venir yo te voy a sacar y los dos…

– Yo no tengo… No tengo fuerzas ya… Sherlock…

* * *

><p>Antes que nada, quiero agradezerles a todas por el recibimiento y buenos ojos con que leen mi fic :) Muchas gracias ^^.<p>

Por otra parte... Prometo subir mañana y el sábado los demás caps de mis demás fics, que ya ni recuerdo cuales son xDDDDD

Una pregunta... ¿Quieren final feliz o final triste?

Por que ya tengo ambos finales... Pero todo dependerá lo que quieran xD ¿O quieren que sea sorpresa?

Bueno eso es todo. Feliz día del chocolate :) Att: Frii Wonka Watson.

–


	5. Chapter 5

– Lestrade ya a venir yo te voy a sacar y los dos…

– Yo no tengo… No tengo fuerzas ya… Sherlock…

– No John… No me hagas esto…

Entonces unos pasos se escuchaban y se despego de la pared, el lo sabía, sabía que ella había puesto a John en una habitación invisible para que jamás lo encontrara, le tenía celos. Y necesitaba gastar tiempo, en lo que llegaba Lestrade. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, en capturarla, y llevarse a los dos sanos y salvos.

–¿Ya decidiste que puerta?

–No.

–Que aburrido… –Le entregaba una taza de té y lo invitaba a sentarse en la sala de estar, se veía tranquilo, pero siguió observando, todas las ventanas estaba sellada sy en ninguna se podía ver hacía afuera.

– ¿Dime, Porqué yo? – Le dio un sorbo a su té.

– ¿Por qué no? – Se rió y lo imitó.

– En serio, Alice.

– No existe una explicación lógica, mi querido Sherlock. Solo te amo, y no es justo que ese estúpido Ex militar arruine nuestra relación.

– Dijiste ¿"Nuestra Relación"?

– Si, o a caso lo olvidaste?

– Que yo recuerde, querida. No teníamos relación alguna…– La miro con desprecio y esta solo alzo una ceja, enfurecida.

– ¿Y el beso que nos dimos no significo nada?

– Te corrijo, que me diste. Yo jamás correspondí. – Dejó el Té. Comenzaba a sentirse adormilado, Maldita sea, Lo habían drogado… Texteó lo más rápido posible a Lestrade.

– No… No Sherlock, No me digas esas cosas… Me hieres.

– No es mi culpa. Tú lo malinterpretaste. Ahora, llévame hasta mi novio y mi hija, no tengo tiempo para esto…

– Nuestra hija.. – Sonrió ella sin escucharlo

– Por ultima vez, maldita sea. No es tú hija… – Sus ojos comenzaban a fallarle, pero lo ocultó, Tenía miedo, y Lestrade aún no aparecía. Maldito Lestrade…

– Claro que lo es… Ella puede pasar como mi hija… – Se acercó a él y le tomo de las manos, hincándose frente a él, este solo alzaba una ceja. – Solo tenemos que desaparecer a John..

– Estas loca! – Se soltó y se levantó del sofá donde estaba, tratando de caminar pero el equilibrio ahora le fallaba, por lo que se recargo en la pared.

– Por ti!, jamás lo entendiste!

– ¿Por qué niños?

– Porque todos me recordaban a ti, no era justo. No merecían parecerse a ti, y me los imagine con John cuando fueran mayores, y eso me hizo odiarlos mas… – Decía con un todo de locura e incoherencia en su voz, mientras miraba un punto especifico en el piso. – Es tú última oportunidad Sherlock, Acepta casarte conmigo…– Volvió a mirarlo y sonrió de una manera psicópata.

– Y por última vez, te digo que no…

– Bien, que lástima, entonces todos tendremos que morir aquí. – Y de la nada, saco un encendedor, corriendo hacía un mechero que se encontraba en el suelo y lo encendió. Sherlock sintiéndose sumamente desesperado intento caminar, pero sus piernas no reaccionaban.

– L-Loca! – La otra se le había acercado y la aventaba, esta por la fuerza, se golpeaba en la cabeza quedando inconsciente cerca de la pared. – Maldita sea.. John, John…

Corría por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación, el humo comenzaba a expandirse y el calor a abrazar la parte de donde estaban. Las sirenas comenzaban a escucharse y también muchas patrullas. Se alegró por un momento. Con la poca fuerza que tenía, intentaba una y otra vez abrir la puerta, del otro lado John se sentía horrorizado. El humo comenzaba a entrar por la rendija por debajo de la puerta, se levantó rápidamente y se coloco frene a la puerta, tratando de abrir. Pero era inútil.

–Sherlock! Sherlock! Ve por Dorian!

–No te dejaré! No lo haré!

–Sherlock, Dios mío, es tu hija, por favor… No importa, yo trataré de Salir. Ve por ella por favor!.

–Pero John…

–Solo hazlo ¡Maldita sea! –Sherlock no supo que hacer y de una patada tiró la puerta, allí se encontraba su pequeña, levantada en la cuna, esperanzada a que alguien viniera por ella, y con sus pequeños ojos azules, miraba como su padre la iba a rescatar, La abrazó como jamás, y le dio un beso. Entonces escuchó como derrumbaban la puerta de enfrente y corrió hasta Lestrade.

–John! Salven John!

–Sherlock! Sal de aqui!

–Sálvalo Lest…– Entonces se desmayó, por suerte, un policía alcanzó a tomar a la bebé y otro ayudó a Sherlock a Salir.

* * *

><p>El tenía los ojos cerrados y una impotencia de no poder abrir los ojos, su cuerpo tampoco servía de mucho. Su cuerpo no quería reaccionar, y el fuego que se escuchaba le hacía sentirse todavía peor, quería moverse. Lo intentaba, solo escuchaba a su pequeña a su lado, con paramédicos. Y entonces escuchó ruidos. La casa se derrumbaba. Gritos alrededor, y jamás escucho a Lestrade traer a John….<p>

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrir, su respiración le dolía, todo el tiempo, toda la noche que se la pasó inconsciente soñó con cosas terribles, a John que se despedía de él… A él cuidando a su pequeña, contándole historias maravillosas de lo genial que había sido John. Se sentía horrible, el sentimiento que jamás quiso que existiera. Ya lo estaba destrozando…

Entonces una silueta le llamó la atención, junto a él se encontraba alguien recostado… Y su corazón comenzó a llenarse… Era John, estaba bastante lastimado, y rasguñado. Muy flaco y pálido… Pero aún así, estaba con él. Cuidando de quien debió cuidarlo a él.

– J-John… – Susurró con dolor, su garganta le dolía por el humo que había inhalado.

– S-Sherlock! Por el amor de dios! Gracias.. Gracias! – Se abalanzaba sobre de él, y el otro dejo salir un suspiro de dolor, a lo que el otro se retiro de inmediato, pero el pelinegro lo atrajo de nuevo. – Sherlock….

– John… ¿Y Dorian?

– Está en observación… ¿Cómo te encuentras?

– B-Bien…

– Estabas inconsciente, desde hace dos días… Intentaron llevarme a examinar… pero no quería dejarte…

– John… ¿Cómo saliste?

– Lestrade se llevó a la mujer, cuando comenzó a despertar, ella tenía una llave… Bueno en realidad varias, y una era la que estaba en mi habitación, Lestrade me salvo… Yo no recuerdo mucho, también me desmaye, pero llegando al hospital, recobré la conciencia y te busqué y…– Su voz comenzó a entrecortarse y Sherlock se sorprendió y comenzó a besarlo. – Me dijeron que por inhalar tanto humo y la droga que te pusieron, podías no despertar… tuve miedo…

– ¿Y dejarte?... ¿A ti y a mi hija?, ¿Después de que ya vivimos más de 5 años? – Se reía. – Te amo… John Watson…

– Sherlock… Y yo a ti..

* * *

><p>Después de eso, pasaron algunos años, La pequeña ya había cumplido 10, y por alguna razón era igual o más deductiva que Sherlock, la llevaban a los casos, tenía la sensibilidad de su padre por ver los cadáveres. Nula.<p>

– ¿Papá?

– Si, ¿Dorian? – Decía Sherlock mientras sacaba su lupa inspeccionando.

– Porque tú y papi John no se han casado?

– ¿Qué?

– Si, todas las parejas lo hacen no?

– Dorian…– Decía del otro lado John, mientras anotaba unas cosas.

– Es lo normal.. Además cuando yo me case…– Ambos volteaban a verla con signo de desaprobación. – En un futuro lejano.. Caray…

– Tú papá y yo nos amamos pequeña…– Le estiro la mano John a su hermosa niña y este la tomaba para abrazarlo – Y no necesitamos casarnos…

– Pero quiero usar un bonito vestido, no quiero vestir como Papá…– Le susurraba.

– Jajaja, ¿Sherlock?

– Bien, bien…– Miraba a su pequeña con algo de enojo y se sonrojaba para acercarse a John…– En realidad ya lo estaba pensando, pero… Dorian es tan, habladora como tú. Que arruinó la sorpresa…– Sacaba una pequeña cajita negra, ty el rubio se sonrojaba– ¿Quieres… Casarte conmigo?

– Sherlock!...

– Ay papá! Esté no es un buen lugar para pedir matrimonio… Pero ya que estamos en eso… ¿Puedo tener un hermanito? – Sonreía con picardía y ambos padres se sonrojaban a montón

– Dorian! – Gritaban ambos al unisonó, y la risa de la joven resonaba en todo el lugar

Era el 29 de Enero. Y Un Sherlock estaba esperando en el altar, Entonces una pequeña niña de risos entraba con un especialmente hermoso vestido que había puesto a hacer a tío Mycroft, quien la consentía a montón. El lugar donde habían elegido la boda, era al aire libre, en un hermoso jardín en los campos de la mansión Holmes. Era un hermoso día de invierno, aún. Y los copos pequeños que caían adornaban el ambiente, con un tema romántico y feliz. Entonces la música nupcial comenzó a sonar… Y John Watson con un pequeño y hermoso ramo de flores, comenzó a dar pasos hacia su prometido. Se sentía tremendamente tonto, pero feliz. Caminaba erguido y firme, pues es militar y la costumbres no se quitan. Llego hasta Sherlock y comenzó la ceremonia.

Y así, por fín de ese día. Eran la familia Holmes-Watson.

**_Fin._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Les agradezco por seguir esta historia hasta el fin... ¿Quien diría que tendría este final xD?<strong>_

_**Espero que leean mis otros fics y les guste igual :D**_

_**Pd: Tengo tuiter ahí por hay me siguen XDDDD FriiMrsHolmesW **_

**:) Gracias de todo corazón por sus Revews en serio! me hacen muy feliz.**


End file.
